I Never Knew
by DetectiveSkittleJoy
Summary: Hermione's in detention then she finds herself with a certain somebody. Taking place in her 5th year.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione

I was walking to potions class until I noticed what time it was.

"Shoot, I'm late!"

As I walked inside the classroom I saw Professor Snape in front of me, cross-armed.

"I see you are late miss Granger… Detention 8:00 and because it's there's a test today, 50 points from Gryffindor." He said as the Slytherins snickered.

"Yes s-sir." I stuttered. _I've never gotten detention before what's wrong with me!_

I sat at my desk with a sheet in front of me…

1_. What are the ingredient for polyjuice potion?_

I was about to answer the question until…

"Class dismissed. Take your stuff and leave before I take more points off." Said the unpleasant man.

"But sir I just started my test. I haven't even-"

"Then I suppose it's an F miss granger. Next time, Don't Be Late."

I picked up my book and left.

"Who does that greasy git think he is giving me an F?"

Severus

_Did I just give Granger an F? _I felt bad. I never gave her an F before. Maybe I should apologize? _Apologize what am I thinking? Am I going soft?_ Yeah I guess I should even if I am going soft. I shouldn't had gone so hard on her. _I'm talking to myself again! ... I'm losing my marbles._

Hermione

As I sat down at the table, Next to Harry and Ron I saw Luna carrying a folder.

"Luna what's that?"

"It's my drawings folder."

"May I have a look at it?"

"Sure. Why not."

As I took the folder I observed drawing of almost everyone in Hogwarts that I knew. Even the professors. The pictures were so detailed and shaded even I looked good.

"Wow Luna I never knew you drew so well."

"Well this is what I mostly do in my free time. This or read."

When I finished I noticed something. "Haven't you drawn Professor Snape?"

"Since when have you cared?' said Ron

"W-well," I was nervous. Why did I ask about him anyways? "I was just wondering since Luna drew every one else."

"I didn't have time to draw him; in fact I don't think I'll draw him at all."

"Well like you said Hermione he's a greasy git."

I guess Snape heard us because when he was entering the hall he yelled out: "50 more points from Gryffindor miss Granger." The Slytherins laughed.

"I'm sorry Hermione I didn't kn-"

"It's all right Luna."

"Mails Here!" said Harry in a timid voice.

"Why are you so nervous Harry?"

I had to ask, he looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"Cho said she'll send me a letter. She said it's a surprise."

"Do you think it's a nice surprise?" said Ron

"I don't know but I sure hope it is."

All the owls came in and dropping the pieces of parchment while Harry smiled. I kind of felt bad for him. What if it was something that would break his heart?

When we got our mail Ron already started opening his.

"Mum knitted me gloves, with pink embroidery."

"Ron, your mum sent you a note with it."

"_Dear Ron,_

_I'm sorry about the pink embroidery. It was the only color I had._

_ Love,_

_ Mum"_

"Great pink my _favorite_ color."

"Alright me next!" Harry said excitedly.

A big box came with his letter. He read the letter first.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've this is a Thank You gift for helping me out in DADA. You know for Dumbledores army._

_ Love,_

_ Cho Chang_

"What is it Harry?"

"It's a Thank You gift because I helped her out in our training."

Ron wanted to take part in it too.

"Then go on Harry, Open It!"

Harry untied the bow but then stopped.

"Wait hold on a second. Let's let Hermione read her letter first."

I shrugged then opened the letter read it in my head first just in case it wasn't embarrassing. I put it away.

"What is it Hermione?"

"Oh it's nothing it's just a letter from my parents." I lied

"Can we hear it then?"

"I said sure and started making the letter up as I go."

"Dear sweetheart,

We've been doing fine lately. Were so happy you aced another test! We would like to know other stuff that you've been doing… Are there any boys? I'm just joking but your father and I are just happy that you're doing fine. Be safe!

Love,

Mum and Dad"

"Ok… Harry open your present now!"

Harry then unwrapped the wrapping paper and then took the cover off the box. Then something horrible happened:

"_Aprils Fools April Fools!_

_You've been tricked by someone at school!"_

A puppet sang the horrible song turning Harry's hair blond. Harry walked out of the great hall. Professor Mcgonnagal followed."

After that I re-read my letter.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Don't think of detention as a punishment, think of it as a get to know professor snape time. You can work on your test in detention as long as you please. Just don't mention this to anyone or I'll hex you even if it means losing my job._

_ Sincerely__,_

_Severus Snape_

"_He's trying to be nice to me."_

"What was that 'mione?" I forgot Ron was here

"Oh nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Severus

I have to admit I was kind of excited. I was starting to feel strange in her present so I went to Dumbledore before the detention. I told him everything.

"Well my boy, I believe you're falling in love."

"Love, headmaster?" I was _pretty_ surprised. "Surely you must be joking."

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

He kept looking, "Dead serious."

I stood there eyes bulged.

"Surely you must have some experience of course."

"What?"

"You know who….. Lily."

I almost forgot about her… Wait WHAT? Forgot about her! I never forget about her! She was the nicest person I ever met LOVELIEST I meant loveliest.

"I guess I do headmaster." I was exiting but then…

"Severus, one more thing. My name is not Shirley."

I rolled my eyes then left.

Hermione

Well time detention. I looked at the time, 8:00 I knocked.

"Enter."

I entered.

"Good evening professor."

No answer. So much of a start for this _event._

"Grab a cauldron, clean it, then follow the ingredients for the aging potion those comedic fools made."

"You know?"

"Of course I know you think I don't know anything?"

"No professor I was just wondering."

He made a scowl. What happened to the "Getting to know professor Snape" time?

"You know, I knew someone as smart as you are. Her name was Lily, Lily Evans."

"Harry's mother."

"How you know that miss granger?"

"I saw the yearbook in the library. She was in "_Most Likely to Succeed Everything._"

"Yes. It was true."

Awkward silence.

Severus

_She knew? Wow what a smart girl._

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"Y-you loved her, didn't you." _She knew that too? She must've been stalking me!_

"Yes."

Wow I didn't how long that pause has been it must've been I don't know half an hour already? The clock hit midnight.

"Detentions over miss granger you may go."

I have to admit I felt sad when it was over. She was picking up her book sand leaving until she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thank you professor, for this time."

"You're most certainly welcome." She gave a peck on my cheek then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione

"I kissed professor Snape! But then again, it's not compared to a real kiss."

I changed in to my jammies then went to bed.

When I woke up I saw Ron and Harry.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were just wondering… when you knew you were going to be late to potions why didn't you use your time turner?"

"Well I didn't think of it Ronald so can you leave me alone now it's Saturday."

"No Hermione it's Friday and you're going to be late for potions again." Shoot I lost track! I got dressed then went off.

"Oh well I'm late might as well take my time." As I walked in professor Snape was handing out the tests.

"Detention again miss Granger." The Slytherins chuckled. He handed me my test. A+! I hugged the paper. Everyone was looking at me I stopped.

Snape grinned. No one else saw of course, he wouldn't let any one see his happiness, except me?

I finished my class work onto homework then class was dismissed. Everyone left except me.

"Come on 'mione," said Ron impatiently,"We're gonna miss the match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin!"

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." They left. I was getting my books I had an awful lot today.

"Whoops!" I dropped them.

"Here I got them." said the man from his desk. "You know you could have used Reducio."

"I guess I… forgot." I caught myself staring at his eyes.

_His eyes, so dark. They sparkle like stars in the night and as black as his robes._

I shook my head.

"Uh… thank you professor." Embarrassingly looking away. He gave a slight nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus

I went over to Dumbledore's office again for my "check up".

"Well I see you've survived the detention without making a fool of yourself. How did it go?"

"We just talked about Lily. That's pretty much all that happened."

"Just that?" I nodded

"Well I hate to admit this professor but I've been watching and talking about Lily is not all that happened."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh yeah?"

He started making an irritating noise which was awfully disturbing so I gave in.

"Ok, ok I did the dance after she kissed me on the cheek."

"And the song?"

"And the song."

He gave a slight giggle which felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid you'll have to tell her."

"About the dance?"

"No, the way you feel."

"Oh."

"Maybe the dance to."

"What?"

"Just kidding. Stay calm my friend, tell her as long as it's not too late."

"Oh. Ok then." I started out until I saw Potter coming inside I gave the look he gave it too but longer."

Hermione

I was sitting at the great hall at dinner until Harry came in. Luckily Snape wasn't there so I didn't have to try to look at the teacher's table. Harry came running in.

"Professor Snape fancies you!"

I turned around and blushed. Why did he have to say it out loud?

"Aww look she's blushing. She fancies him too!" said the blond haired slytherin.

I dashed out the door and ran into a dark cloaked figure. It was professor Snape. He grabbed my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Hermione?"

I ran to the common room, curled up on the couch and cried, and cried, and cried. I felt a presence beside me.

"Hello professor."

"Hello Hermione. Why are you crying?"

"Everyone knows."

"Knows what?"

"That you like me… and I like you."

He sat down beside me and started hugging me. I was hugging him back, then I realized how soft he spoke to me. I hugged him tighter. I wiped my eyes and blew my nose on the handkerchief he gave me and gave it back, he took it. After that we stared at each other eye to eye. We came closer and closer as we looked deeper in our eyes. Then soon our noses crossed and our lips touched. The kiss we were holding never stopped until a bunch of Gryffindors came in and dropped their jaws Severus got up and left he smiled and I smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus

I kissed her! I finally kissed her! Wow I never thought _that_ would happen. As I was walking over to Dumbledore's office everyone was staring at me and I heard only few dare to talk in my presence.

"Snape kissed Hermione!"

"Really? I here they were already together in her 4th year."

I got to say I was pretty proud of what these people were saying about… us.

As I walked in I already saw him smiling his mouth off.

"You did it Severus! You told her! Without talking too, oh boy!"

"But professor something, worry's me."

"What's that, you've got the girl that you've been fancying ever since she's come to Hogwarts!"

"Well that's the point she's 15 and I'm 35! We're 20 years apart, she's not old enough to be my, you know… girlfriend."

"Ooh you said it! But yes that will be a problem."

"Never mind I know."

"What is it my boy."

"I'll tell you once I do it."

I left and started off to the classroom. I sat in my desk and started on the 1st year essays. Wow they are horrible. Then I heard a knock. I looked at the clock.

"Oh yeah her detention" I said quietly. I fixed my self up.

"Come in."

She came in looking as beautiful as ever.

Hermione

"Good evening professor."

"Good evening Hermione."

"How are you today?"

"Good, you professor?"

"Good as well. Please call me Severus."

"Alrighty then, Severus."

"You know you don't have detention anymore."

"It's fine professor since I'm here I'll just stay."

"Would you like to read?" He offered.

"Sure why not, what will you be doing professor."

"Oh I'll be reading too."

As I was opening my book he began to speak.

"She was my friend. Until Potter came and took her."

"What happened between you and her?"

"We split ways because I called her a…. mudblood."

"She was like me? Muggleborn?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you like me." I've got to admit I was starting to feel a little jealous.

"Yes, but that's not all."

I was starting to feel better. I sat on his lap and started for his lips and ran my fingers through his hair. He held me closer. When the grandfather clock dinged he excused me. When I was heading out the door he came over to me.

"Don't be afraid." I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus

As I was walking to the library I saw everyone in order and so neat. But the scariest thing was that I noticed everyone was apart exactly 8 inches. Then the parchment on the walls reminded me. "That toad face Umbridge is interrupting everything!" luckily no on heard me. It's a good thing toad face didn't hear the word about me and Hermione. When I entered the library I saw Hermione there, no surprise. After I chose a book I sat down next to her.

"Hello Severus."

"Hello Hermione."

When I looked at her, I saw her eyes weren't moving. She wasn't reading, I knew something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me or I'll tickle you."

"You won't."

"I will."

"If you did we would get kicked out."

"What if I told you I don't care."

"What kind of professor wouldn't care about getting kicked out of the library with a lunatic in pink snooping around?"

"Tell me."

"No."

I started tickling her. She looked adorable when she laughed. Then Irma came and kicked us out.

"Well at least that wasn't Toad face."

"You just called Umbridge Toad Face."

"And you just called a temporary professor Umbridge."

"So, at least she'll just give me detention. She'll sack you if she finds out."

There was a very long pause.

"Come." I grabbed her hand and kept her close.

As soon as she held tight I apparated to my bedroom.

"I didn't know you can apparate Severus."

"My dear girl you know almost everything about me but that. But I'm still gonna tickle you if you don't tell me."

"Oh please no!" she said hastily backing away "I'll tell you."

I sat down and patted next to me for her to sit next to me. I rapped my arm around her.

"Harry me and Ron are creating an army for the order."


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione

"WHAT!" he said with a very surprised face.

"I didn't want to tell you but you insisted."

"Well I am surprised I'm just not mad."

"Why's that?"

"Because I want to help to."

"No you can't. If I let you Harry and Ron will kill me."

"I won't let them."

"Well then, they'll never forgive me."

"If you don't want me to do it then I won't."

"I'm fine if you want to do it it's just, things can happen to you. Like, Umbridge can sack you like I said before."

"I won't do it then."

I hugged him tightly.

"You promise you won't tell anyone."

"Promise."

"Your not a deatheater are you."

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Lift up your sleeve."

He lifted up his sleeve.

"Other arm."

He lifted up his other sleeve slowly and there it was.

"Merlin's beard you are!"

"I can explain Hermione just please…."

I started crying and crying until he came and hugged me, I moved away and got up.

"How could you lie to me!"

"Just sit and calm down! I will tell you if you just calm down!"

I sat by the sound of his voice.

"Have you ever tried being somebody you weren't?"

"Yes of course many times."

"I'm actually _pretending_ to be a deatheater for Dumbledore."

"Well, I know your telling the truth because I put a truth spell on this room when we just got here."

"No comment."


	8. Chapter 8

Severus

When I was picking up some plant ingredients from Pomona, as usual, I saw someone flying on a broom. I took out some binoculars and saw it was Hermione. I was _pretty _sure she was going to be ok, so I continued on getting my ingredients. Soon I heard a scream and turned to see it was Hermione falling. So I dropped my basket and ran as fast as I could right under her. As soon as I caught her I fell to the ground with her on top of me. Fortunately she was safe and unharmed, but unfortunately her weight was slightly heavier then I thought it was, not saying she's fat or anything.

"Severus? What are you doing out here?"

"I came to collect ingredients. What the bloody hell were you doing on that broom? You could have got yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought I could take a ride out and let myself loose."

"I see you are having trouble with your balance."

"Could you teach me Severus?"

"Accio Firebolt!" I yelled as my broom came flying towards me. Her eyes grew wider as she saw it coming. It was all covered in black, polished.

"That Firebolt is beautiful!"

"You think so?"

She nodded. I sat on the broom holding my hand out for her to come. She sat down in front of me scooting back so our bodies touched. I put my left hand on her left and my right arm rapped around her waist. She pushed off the ground as gently as she could while I helped her. She started off nicely but soon she started shifting to her right. She started shifting to her left, but shifted a little too much. I balanced her shifting my weight a little to the right.

"I'm sorry I never was that good at flying."

"It's fine, your doing well so far, keep going. Just shift your weight a little bit at first, then shift it a little more if you need to."

So as soon as she came to turn again she followed my advice and landed.

"Very good. I suppose you don't need my help anymore?"

"Not at the moment, thank you professor."

She rapped her arms around my neck hugging me. I hugged her back. I saw some Malfoy coming, so I pulled her off.

"Professor? What are you doing with her?"

"Why would you like to know."

"Because I would like to know what my professor, who happens to be a Slytherin, would be doing with a Gryffindor!"

"Yell at me one more time and I'll take 70 points off even if I am head of Slytherin."

"It's not even worth yelling at you. I've known about you two ever since Potter blurted it out in the great hall. That's why I'm telling Umbridge."

"Oh no you don't. _Obliviate!_"

He tripped to the ground from running away.

"That coward deserved it."

Hermione staring at me worriedly.

"You'd take 70 points away from your house, for me?"

"Of course, I couldn't find anyone more important." I kissed her on her forehead and walked over towards the green houses.

A/N: I know this is kinda out out of the movie, but I just felt like there needed to be a hero of some sort.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, guys… ugh it's been sooo long since I have updated this fanfic. I'm soooooo very sorry. I wish I had time to actually THINK… school has been getting in the way of a lot of things I have been doing for fun. This story was the very first SS/HG fanfic I have written in my whole entire life. Sorry if you were expecting another chapter, but I just had to apologize to you guys about this story. I would like to thank **crz4greece **for following and supporting me in writing, she's one of the reasons why I continued writing this story and please, check out her stories! They are absolutely fabulous! Also, I will not be following the movie/book anymore so this is just gonna be me. This story is not abandoned and please don't give up on it, I won't. I hope you guys forgive me .


End file.
